


【良堂】关不掉月光15

by jiaoshenmebuchifan



Category: LT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiaoshenmebuchifan/pseuds/jiaoshenmebuchifan





	【良堂】关不掉月光15

——当你想跟一个人共度余生时，你会希望这个余生，快点开始。

15.  
进了卧室周九良到底还是顾忌孟鹤堂的腰，没给他一把扔到床上，但放下他的动作已经算不上温柔。  
白色T恤很容易的就被青年扒了下去，去脱孟鹤堂裤子的时候力气几乎要扯坏扣子，修长的手指急切地划过拉链时哗哗作响，吓得孟鹤堂赶紧帮忙，生怕这祖宗劈了指甲。

许是周九良严肃的表情中隐隐透着些凶狠，孟鹤堂到底是有些害怕，不知是不是怕到极致而恶从胆边生，他居然一伸手推开周九良，翻身骑到了他的身上，也开始解他的衣扣。  
今天去见秦霄贤朋友们的缘故，周九良难得穿了件很符合年龄的衣服，扣子带子一堆，解起来很是费劲。穿的花里胡哨也不知要给谁看！孟鹤堂心里愤愤的嘀咕，选择性失忆周九良衣柜里这种随时可以去蹦迪走秀的行头都是他塞进去的事实。  
随着衣服被胡乱地扯掉，两人的肌肤终于不再隔着布料相贴，坐在半裸的青年身上，皮肉传来的温度让孟鹤堂感觉自己似乎要被灼伤，他盲目地把自己的舌头伸进周九良的嘴里，脑子烧坏掉一样毫无技巧地搅着。

纠缠的呼吸一瞬间变得凌乱不堪，赤裸的胸膛互相摩擦产生的热意让两人都不自觉喟叹出声。周九良抬起还挂着衬衣的手臂来回揉捏着孟鹤堂的腰线，捏的狠了引起身上人的阵阵闷哼，又顺着他背上纹身一寸寸从脊椎揉搓到尾椎。  
他可能手上带电，孟鹤堂神魂颠倒的想。被他揉捏过的地方激起一阵阵颤栗，他整个人被摸得下体发硬浑身发软，只能四肢无力的趴在周九良的身上，依靠本能卖力地舔咬着周九良的唇角和喉结。

可这些在周九良看来根本不顶用，完全不能缓解身体里翻腾的情欲，于是他起身把孟鹤堂掀翻又压住。  
同样是亲吻与舔噬，平时看起来冷清淡漠的男人此时却有股饮血噬骨的狠厉，顺着他的脖子往下咬出一串深红的水痕，同时不停的用下身滚烫的欲望顶弄。  
孟鹤堂已经被他撩的眼角发红溃不成军，扭动着自己被压制的腰无意识地向他磨蹭，在发现这样并不能得到舒缓之后，再也顾不上什么羞耻，伸手探向青年腿间炙热坚挺的凶器。  
周九良被他摸的气血翻涌，喘着气从他身上抬起头，拧开台灯拎过皱皱巴巴的袋子掏出润滑液。

孟鹤堂借着昏黄的灯光看着周九良，他略歪着头，浓密的眉毛皱成一团，手指捏着润滑液在仔细翻看管体后面的使用说明，忍耐的神情透着一股认真的性感。  
青年目光专注得像是在研读什么晦涩难懂的弦谱，可抚摸身下人的另一只手却不曾停过，随着他不知读到说明的什么部分，而慢慢来到孟鹤堂的股间。  
这种认真与下流的巨大反差让孟鹤堂差点骂出声，他急促地喘了两口气压下几乎要从口中溢出的呻吟，有点恼羞成怒地扯过他手里的东西，“拿来就用的东西看什么说明！”

 

周九良被他的不知好歹气得有些发笑，抓着他的两只手按到床上，俯下身子一字一句道，“孟祥辉，你最好不要明天就后悔。”  
然后根本不等他回答就凶狠的吻了下去。  
被吻的有些迷失心智的孟鹤堂突然有些生气，寻思自己都愿意被折腾成这样了你他妈还说这些。

可很快，他的怒气随着周九良的手指伸进体内那一瞬全部消散不见，一根一根指节分明的手指挤进紧致的入口，扩张紧致又火热内壁。随着弦师修长的手指在里面捻挑刮蹭，他的一切思考能力都被击散到九天云外。羞耻的感觉让他浑身紧绷，本是微凉的润滑液也在周九良手指进出下逐渐灼热了起来，胯间被搅弄的一片黏腻，性器也涨的不行。随着一根根手指的增加，孟鹤堂觉得小腹也一阵阵紧抽，尾椎到后脊窜起一片颤栗，一时差点射了出来。陷入情欲的他本能地叫着青年的名字，“九良……”

“可以了吗？”周九良一开口吓了他一跳，他的喉咙像是被砂纸打磨过，冷清的音色变得沙哑不堪，嘴里虽然发出的是问句，但他捏着自己脸颊的手已然因为过于自制而微微发颤，根本不像是会接受好以外的回答的样子。

“周九良！”因为情欲的无法释放，孟鹤堂完全不知道自己语调中已经带上了哭腔，“你快点！”  
本就在断弦边缘的周九良，闻言一伸手把他一条腿拎起来放在了肩上，双手卡着他的腰，像是要断绝他中途逃跑的可能，然后把他硬的发亮的性器恶狠狠地抵在了入口处。

 

虽然经过扩张，可那地方它本来就不是干这个的，当圆硕的前端一点点挤进窄小的入口，孟鹤堂还是疼的开始抽气，身体瞬间绷得像一张拉满弦的弓，觉得自己随时会断掉。  
此时的周九良看上去也不好受，汗水顺着额头滴落在身下孟鹤堂的身上。  
他一手凶狠的卡着孟鹤堂的腰不让他有后退的动作，另一只手却温柔的伸向他的后背，沿着他细致的肩胛骨到脊背来回抚摸，试图缓解他紧绷的痛感，然后缓慢的向他身体里移动。

原来跟男人做这种事是这么疼，孟鹤堂眼里充满着疼痛带来的生理性泪水，思绪已经混乱的时而下意识徒劳的挣扎两下，时而害怕的紧紧搂住眼前的人。  
俯在他身上的周九良此时在他眼里人影已经模糊，粗大性器进入他身体的整个过程对他来说漫长又艰难，意料之外的疼痛也早让他之前的勃起软了下去。中间几次他都起了临阵逃脱的心思，可当看着青年浑身紧绷却极力忍耐的样子，就再也无心抵抗，咬着牙努力配合他一点点撑开自己的身体。

当周九良终于完全进入他的身体的时候，最初的疼痛与不适已经散去不少，他能清楚感受到青年在他身体里的形状与热度，恍惚中他甚至觉得有种宿命般的结合。  
他这个人信命，大汗淋漓中他抬眼看向周九良，伸手搂住他的脖颈与他缠绵亲吻呼唤他的名字，就是这个人，哪怕只是念出他的名字，就会心口发热，他闭上模糊的双眼，他就是他的命。

感受到热情回应的周九良却以为这人终于熬过了适应期，开始动作起来。他先是抽出小半截，复又钻入，再一点点加大幅度，速度也由缓慢的试探渐渐向正常靠拢，伸手握住了孟鹤堂的阴茎快速套弄起来。  
孟鹤堂确实反应有点慢，疼痛与复起的情欲夹击之下让他有些不知所措，等他觉出不对整个人已经被顶得眼前阵阵发黑。

“别……”孟鹤堂整个人都被撞得哆嗦起来，一开口发现自己的语调已经支离破碎，“九良……等，等会……”可断断续续的声音在一下下的撞击中更像是引诱的呻吟。  
“先生，”终于进入到朝思暮想的甬道里的周九良已经陷入无法自控的状态，他咬着孟鹤堂的耳根，粗重的喘息伴着有些失控的声音，“先生你忍忍，我……这会儿没法停。”

青年一声声低喃的呼唤让孟鹤堂心里跟穴口都软的一塌糊涂，一下下顶弄似乎要撞散了他三魂七魄，他甚至能描绘出年轻男人在他体内鼓胀的筋络。  
聪敏于常人的青年很快抓到了重点，细细地用凸起的顶端反复撞击那一处，他清楚地感受到每当自己刮过那里，身下的人都会轻微地抖动。

孟鹤堂也渐渐有了感觉，被强行填满的痛感逐渐被酸麻的饱胀感取代，压抑疼痛的喘息慢慢变成了破碎的呻吟。  
随着握住他性器的手快速的撸动，和后穴敏感点上一下下粗重的捣弄，孟鹤堂发现自己已经完全失去了对自己的掌控，眼前这个男人只凭动作，想让他叫他就叫，想让他哭他就得哭。

原来欲望对一个人的折磨远大于痛苦，孟鹤堂呜咽着想，生理上的快感像风雨中的浪，一波一波拍打着他这棵小破树叶，狭着要把他溺毙的架势。  
他呼吸已经乱成一团，一下下的撞击却又因为被青年狠狠按在怀里的姿势让他动弹不得，在一连串对敏感点尖锐的刺激下孟鹤堂终于失神地弄湿了两人的小腹。

整个射精的十几秒他大脑一片空白，完全不知道怎么怎么过去的，高潮的刺激让孟鹤堂下身起了痉挛，后穴也抽搐地猛烈蠕动收缩。  
连女人都没有过的周九良那受得住这个，脑子里仅剩的一根弦也咔嚓断掉。  
他一把拉过孟鹤堂另一条腿也搭在肩上，整个人挺腰抵在他胯间，身体前倾直往下压，直到把他的双腿按到紧贴胸前，几乎把身下这人来了个对折，粗长的性器随着他的动作不由分说地反复快速撑开紧致的甬道。

年轻男人就这么居高临下地压在孟鹤堂身上，狭长的眼尾此时上挑着带了失智的戾气，大开大合如狂风暴雨般地操弄着他。  
孟鹤堂就这样被从高潮的失神中强行拽了出来，回过神的他发现自己被摆成这个令人无比羞耻的姿势，不由抗拒地挣扎，但他整个人都被身上健壮的青年死死的压住，除了随他动作来回晃动再分毫动弹不得。

 

“九良……我，我不行了……”撞击之下的气息，让他发出的声音破碎得与叫床无异。圆滚滚的眼睛被泪水冲刷得泛红，孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇压抑呻吟，整个人看上去大写的可怜兮兮，可他身上偏偏又有种想让人把他欺负到哭的特质。  
周九良看着他这幅样子，只觉得全身的血全奔着上下两处轰然而去，“先生，你知不知道，”  
“你现在这幅样子……”  
“想让人弄死你。”

“停，停一下……”孟鹤堂颤着声音，眼睛里因为尾椎又窜起一阵阵强烈的刺激而染上水光。  
青年染满情欲的眼睛死死地盯着他，像是要把他现在的样子，刻成壁画深深地印在记忆里，但压着他的双腿快速的冲撞的动作却丝毫没有减慢。

孟鹤堂嘴上说着拒绝的话后穴后面却因为应激反应而完全枉顾他的主观意识在不停地阵阵收缩，绞索般裹紧青年凶狠进出的性器。  
“先生让我现在停……”周九良盯着他，把阴茎抽出大半，又狠狠地顶进最深处，循环往复，湿热紧致的摩擦让他舒服得想死在这里面，“就是……想要了我的命。”

在一波波重新堆积的快感里，没有任何主动权的孟鹤堂只能咬失神的住下唇，仅剩的意识不想让自己叫的过于羞耻。可身上的青年就像是要跟他作对一般，猛烈抽动得又快又狠，每次都用龟头刮着那处敏感的软肉，然后粗长硬挺的阴茎像要捅破他的廉耻心一样捅到肠道深处。

周九良的汗洒落在他脸上，一声声的喘息响在他耳边，动作随着快感的堆积越来越大，到后来几乎每次都完全抽出再捅入，破人心神的速度却依旧不减。渐渐孟鹤堂耳边只剩太阳穴突突的血流声，恍惚中他以为自己已经被顶穿，眼前慢慢漆黑一片。孟鹤堂完全想不到只靠肠道中摩擦前列腺的刺激，就能让他达到高潮。

高潮再次来临之际，从未有过的刺激让他以为自己嗓子都要喊劈叉了，可实际上他最后发出来的声音几近喃喃低语。

 

 

周航……我不是没想过放弃，只不过，还是舍不得你。


End file.
